Quirky Medley - Giga-Remix
Quirky Medley - Giga-Remix (カオスメドレー 〜ギガリミックス〜 Chaos Medley ~Giga Remix~) è un Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, e Kagamine Len medley che appare in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X arrangiata da Giga-P con musica e liriche aggiuntivi da MikitoP. Per sbloccare questo, è necessario completare tutte le canzoni Quirky. Le canzoni in questo medley sono Pincostique Luv, Gigantic O.T.N, Kiddie War, e 1 2 Fanclub. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Start what you finish in this chaotic medley! Its unique arrangement by Giga-P defines what it means to be quirky, from the end to the beginning!"'' Liriche Giapponese='ぴんこすてぃっくLuv' こっち向いて まってまって やっぱ向いて 独り占めしたいの こっち向いて わがままだって わかってるけどだってだってだってだって 目が合って 高鳴って 赤くなって 百面相してるの 今日だって 君のせいでドキドキ忙しい 神様お願い ちょっとでいいから 勇気をください 「カジキマグロ」 Gigantic O.T.N 存外見掛け倒しな虚勢張ってるロマンス 組み替えちゃって遺伝子 オンリーロンリーエマージェンシー トゥケトゥケな電波に乗った感情論 僕のアッピル*見逃さないでよ やだやだやだやだ 人間なんて　だれだって こういうのが好きなんだって 一人善がりオーガズミネイション 溢れてドヴァドヴァ 年季入りなあざとさ「好き」の塗りたくり 決めるぜ僕の8点ラヴヴァリガルマンダ 膨らんじゃった やばおぴ加減最高潮なのをくれてやる！ 好きって言葉で嬲って 迎え撃つから君の アイデンティティティティーン 侮らないで　夢見がちボーイ 意外とありなんだって 気付いて　妄想フラストレイション 毛頭暴走止まらないギガンティック 指きりげんまん嘘ついたら 40口径（フォーティー）ピストル乱れ撃ち おこちゃま戦争 リン: 大体兄様がいつも そうやってナヨナヨ してるから 僕が兄様の分まで 積極的になって やってるんだよ もう少し 感謝してほしいね 年上のくせに 全然頼りにならない お兄様とか 名ばかりだよもう 今日から僕が兄ね これ決定！ ハイ決定 レン: お前がいつも一人で 暴走するから オレが尻拭いせざるを 得なくなるんだろうが あとオレは別に ヘタレじゃない 慎重なだけだ メイドたちも爺やも 言ってたぞ ほんともう少し 落ち着いてくれって あ゛ーもう！うるせぇ～ あﾞーむかつくぜ！　まーぢむかつくぜ！ 憎まれ口はおくちをチャック 閧の声　ゴングを鳴らせ 次世代エンペラーはこの 「俺だ！」 「僕だ！」 悪戯して悪ノリしてほらほら煽ってくStyleで 1から100　いただきます 毎度ありがとうで君のm･･･ まさかのひ、 引き分け！？ いーあるふぁんくらぶ 神戸　中央区　元町。　駅前 今日からドキドキ ニーハオハンユー講座 大人、中高生、おばちゃんに　「･･･こんにちわ」 「ダメダメここでは あなたも“你好（ニーハオ）”！」 マジで･･･。　テキスト　三ページ　早くも ここは　とにかく　羞恥心に勝つぞ 一万三千円の月謝は　安くない 好好大家（ハオハオダージア） ご機嫌いかが 『お母さん　お馬さん』 媽馬（マーマー） 『ここはどこ　君は誰』 你是誰阿（ニーシーシェイアー） 大好きな　ワン・リーホンに 大好きだって言うため ハイハイ　チャイナ　ちょちょ　夢心地 いーある　ふぁんくらぶ だんだん君と　同じ言葉が 使えるね ハイハイ　チャイナ　ちょちょ　夢心地 いーある　ふぁんくらぶ だんだん君の　伝えたい気持ちが わかってく うぉーあいにー 言わせてよ うぉーあいにー 言えるかな|-|Romaji='Pincostique Luv' kocchi muite matte matte yappa muite hitorijime shitai no kocchi muite wagamama datte wakatteru kedo datte datte datte datte me ga atte takanatte akaku natte hyakumensou shiteru no kyou datte kimi no sei de dokidoki isogashii kamisama onegai chotto de iikara yuuki wo kudasai "kajiki maguro" Gigantic O.T.N zongai mikakedaoshi na kyosei hatteru ROMANCE kumikaechatte idenshi ONLY LONELY EMERGENCY tuke tuke na denpa ni notta kanjouron boku no APPEAL minogasanai de yo yada yada yada yada ningen nante dare datte kou yuu no ga suki nan datte hitori yogari ORGASMINATION afurete dova dova nenki iri na azatosa “suki” no nuritakuri kimeruze boku no hatten LOVE VALIGARMANDA fukuranjatta yabaopi kagen saikouchou nano wo kureteyaru! suki tte kotoba de nabutte mukaeutsu kara kimi no IDENTITY ti ti-n anadoranaide yume migachi BOY igai to ari nan datte kizuite mousou FRUSTRATION moutou bousou tomaranai GIGANTIC yubikiri genman uso tsuitara FORTY PISTOL midare uchi Kiddie War Rin: daitaianiisamagaitsumo souyattenayonayo shiterukara bokuganiisamanobunmade sekkyokutekininatte yatterundayo mousukoshi kanshashitehoshiine toshiuenokuseni zenzentayorininaranai oniisamatoka nabakaridayomou kyoukarabokugaanine korekettei! haikettei- Len: omaegaitsumohitoride bousousurukara oregashirinuguisezaruwo enakunarundarouga atoorewabetsuni hetarejanai shinchounadakeda MAIDtachimojiiyamo ittetazo hontomousukoshi ochitsuitekurette ah-mou! uruse~ ah- mukatsuku ze! ma-ji mukatsuku ze! nikumareguchi wa okuchi wo chakku toki no koe GONG wo narase jisedai EMPEROR wa kono "ore da!" "boku da!" itazura shite warunori shite hora hora aotteku STYLE de ichi kara hyakuu itadakimasu maido arigatou de kimi no m... masaka no hi, hikiwake!? 1 2 Fanclub Kobe Chuuou-ku Motomachi. ekimae kyou kara doki doki NI HAO HANYUU kouza otona, chuukousei, oba-chan ni "...konnichiwa" "dame dame koko de wa anatamo "NI HAO!" majide... TEXT san PAGE hayaku mo koko wa　tonikaku　shuuchishin ni katsu zo ichi man san zen en no gessha wa　yasukunai HAO HAO DAIJA gokigen ikaga "Okaa-san Ouma-san" MA MA "koko wa doko kimi wa dare" NI SHI SHEI A daisuki na　WANG LEEHOM ni daisuki datte yuu tame hai hai　CHINA　chocho　yumegokochi YI ER FAN CLUB dandan kimi to　onnaji kotoba ga tsukaeru ne hai hai　CHINA　chocho　yumegokochi YI ER FAN CLUB dandan kimi no　tsutaetai kimochi gawakatteku WO AI NI iwasete yo WO AI NI ieru ka na|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Pincostique Luv Look here, wait, no Actually, yeah, look here　I want you all to myself Look here　I know it's selfish I know, but, y'know, y'know, y'know Our eyes meet, emotions soar I blush and make a face It's all your fault　I'm so busy being exicted today Please, God, just a little Give me courage "My Marlin fish!" Gigantic O.T.N A surprisingly superficial bluffing romance Genetically modify these chromosomes Only lonely emergency Emotional theory on 2K2K radio waves Don't miss out on my a peel* No no no no Every person everybody Likes this kind of thing, you know A solo cry of pleasure, orgasmination Overflowing gushing spurting Years of unfair cuteness　Painting everything with "love" Let's do this　My eight-point love-Valigarmanda All puffed up Here comes the super sweet rush! Tease me and say you like me I'll fire on you as you approach Your identi-ti-ti-teen Don't underestimate the daydreaming boy He's actually kinda hot You realize　Delusional frustration Can't stop this wild ride, gigantic Cross my heart and hope to die Let loose with my .40 caliber pistol Kiddie War Rin: Big Bro's always like Always wishy-washy Always So I gotta be strong For both of us That's what I do I want you Say thanks, ya know? You're older, but... I can't rely on you I call you "Big Bro" But it's just a name So now, I'm Big Bro Got it? Got it! Len: There you go again Running wild Leaving me to clean Up your mess And you know I'm not A wuss, alright? I'm just careful The maids and all Were saying They wish you'd chill Even just a little Ugh, just...shut up! Man, you piss me off! You really piss me off! If you can't say anything nice, zip it Battle cry! Sound the gong! The next emperor... "Is me!" "Is me!" Playing cruel tricks, getting carried away　Your style fans the flames I'll take 1 to 100 Nice try, you l-- You're kidding, it's a tie!? 1 2 Fanclub Kobe, Chuo-ku, Motomachi, by the station The excitement starts today Ni hao, Hanyu lessons To adults, school kids, and middle-aged ladies I said "...K-Konnichiwa" "No, no, here we say.. "你好 (Ni hao) like everyone else" Really? Oh jeez...　We're only three pages into the textbook!? I just have to get over my shyness 13,000 yen a month tuition isn't cheap 好好大家 (Hao hao dajia) How are you? "Mother, horsey" 媽馬 (ma ma) "Where are we? Who are you?" 你是誰阿 (Ni shi shei a?) I love Wang Leehom And I've got to tell him... Hai, Hai, China　So, so dreamy 1 2 (Yi Er) Fan Club I can use the same words as you More and more each day Hai, Hai, China　So, so dreamy 1 2 (Yi Er) Fan Club More and more I understand The feelings you want to share Wo ai ni Is what I want to say Wo ai ni I really hope I can|-|Cinese tradizionale='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' ぴんこすてぃっくLuv 看著我這邊　還是等一下 還是看我這邊　我想獨佔你 看著我這邊　我知道這樣很任性 可是可是可是可是 眼神交會　心跳加速 滿臉通紅　表情千變萬化 今天一整天　都因為你而無法休息 老天爺拜託你　一點點就好了 請給我通氣「旗魚」 Gigantic O.T.N 像個紙的老虎般　虛張聲勢的羅曼史 將基因重新組合吧 ONLY LONELY EMERGENCY 混雜在嘟嘟嘟電波中的情感論 別錯過我的魅力＊啦 可惡可惡可惡可惡 不管是什麼人 大家部喜歡這種的啦 自我滿足的高潮 滿溢而出的黏稠 持之有年的裝可愛　把「喜歡」塗滿整隻 接招吧我的8分　愛之巨蟒 變大囉 賞你一發恰到好處又最高潮的 用喜歡這個詞玩弄你 好好迎擊你的 Identity-ty-teen 別小看我　愛幻想的小男孩 意外的也很有份量 小心點　欲求不滿的妄想 阻止不了我暴走的Gigantic 立下誓言 毀約的人要被40口徑槍亂槍掃射喔 小鬼頭大戰爭 鈴: 還不是因為 哥哥總是這樣 沒男子氣概 我才要連哥哥的份 也一起 這樣積極 邀你感謝我 都來不及了 明明年紀比我大 點都不可靠的哥哥 根本是 名不符實嘛 從今以我來當哥哥了 就這麼決定！ 好了決定了～ 連: 就是因為妳總是這樣 我行我素不受控制 我才要這樣 在妳後面收拾殘局 還有 我可不是膽小鬼 我只是做事謹慎而已 女僕們跟老爺子也都 這樣說的 拜託妳稍微 有氣質點吧 啊～真是！煩死了～ 啊～氣死人了！真～的氣死人了！ 封住妳這張狊嘴巴 咆嘯吧　敲響戰鑼 下個世代的霸王 「是我！」「是我！」 惡作劇　胡鬧　挑釁　以這種Style 從1到100　都是我的 今天你是輸…竟… 竟然平手！？ 一二粉絲團 神戶　中央區　元町。　車站前 今天開始　就是刺激的 你好漢語　講座 我對大人、國中高中生、阿姨說 「…摳尼基挖」 「不行不行 在這邊 你也要說 “你好”！」 不會吧･･･。　課文一下子就　上了三頁 這邊　無論如何　要先克服羞恥心！ 一萬三的月額學費　可不便宜 好好大家 心情如何啊 『お母さん（媽媽）　お馬さん（馬馬）』 媽馬 『ここはどこ　君は誰（這是哪裡你是誰）』 你是誰阿 為了對最喜歡的　ワン・リーホン 說出我最喜歡你 來來　CHINA　去去　如夢般 一二　粉絲團 我漸漸會說 跟你一樣的語言了 來來　CHINA　去去　如夢般 一二　粉絲團 我漸漸聽懂 你想表達的意思 我愛你 就讓我說啊 我愛你 說的出口嗎 Video 【ミク・リン・レン】カオス．メドレー ～ギガリミックス～【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità *Anche se il medley utilizza il remix di Giga P, questa è la prima volta nella serie principale di includere una canzone che è stata originariamente cantata da Megpoid Gumi. Ulteriori informazioni Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Medley